


One flew over the bat's cave

by Nerya



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerya/pseuds/Nerya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de OS - Dans une famille normale, c'est parfois déjà bien compliqué. Alors, dans la leur...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babysitting I

**Author's Note:**

> Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir !
> 
> Voilà, je me lance dans ce nouvel univers qui m'a pris par surprise (c'est fou comme un épisode d'une série animée regardée par hasard peut vous faire faire...).
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !
> 
> Disclaimer : Note personnel : songer à créer un culte à Bob Kane pour avoir imaginé Batman et son univers...
> 
> Petit avertissement avant lecture : Vu le bazard chronologique et parfois scénaristique qu'est DC Comics (merci Reboot...), j'ai décidé (comme beaucoup d'autres auteurs je suppose) de me créer ma propre version qui ne correspond pas forcément avec le comic et qui s'inspire de plusieurs sources : les comics (of course !), la série animée de 1992 (the best !), la série Gotham ou encore divers film ou série animée de DC (je pense notamment à La ligue des justiciers). Voilà, vous êtes prévenus !

« Non ! »

« Dick, s'il te plaît. »

« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison d'accepter ! »

Bruce retint un soupir. Il avait la nette impression que la conversation allait durer plus longtemps que prévu...

« C'est quand même ton frère... »

Son aîné haussa un sourcil, pas convaincu.

« C'est pas ce que lui a l'air de penser. À ses yeux, je serais plutôt le gêneur qui se dresse entre lui et toi, et dont il faut se débarrasser au plus vite ! »

« Tu n'exagères pas un peu là ? »

« Bruce, il m'a quand même menacé de son katana ! »

La conversation allait être interminable...

« Peut-être voulait-il simplement s'entraîner avec toi... »

Le sang de Dick ne fit qu'un tour.

« Bon sang, Bruce ! Réveille-toi ! Ce gosse est un assassin sociopathe élevé avec la conviction que le monde lui appartiendrait un jour ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as repris sous ton aile qu'il se transformera du jour au lendemain en garçon sage et poli ! Et ce n'est pas demain la veille que j'accepterais de te le garder ! Même une heure ! Alors une soirée ! »

Bruce posa une main sur ses tempes, les massant légèrement. Il venait seulement de prendre conscience des tensions qui régnaient entre son aîné et son benjamin. Certes, il savait que leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit à ce point-là. Il allait devoir la jouer fine...

« Dick, assieds-toi, s'il te plaît. »

Le jeune homme s’exécuta, cessant par la même occasion ses allez-retours à travers le bureau.

« Tu le dis toi-même, Damian est un peu... turbulent. »

« Je ne pense pas avoir utilisé le mot turbulent... Démon, par contre, lui irait à merveille ! »

« Il reste néanmoins un enfant. Un enfant qui a besoin d'un modèle... »

« L'idée, dans une famille traditionnelle, c'est que ce soit le père, ce modèle... »

« Depuis quand sommes-nous une famille normale ? »

Dick murmura un « pas faux » avant de se relever et de recommencer à faire les cent pas, agitant les bras cette fois-ci. Bruce connaissait assez bien son fils pour reconnaître un de ses façons de réfléchir. Il continua son manège pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de s'arrêter net et de se tourner vers son ancien tuteur.

« Donc, si je résume, tu veux que je m'occupe de ton garnement dans l'espoir que j'ai une bonne influence sur lui. »

Le patriarche hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je demande à Jason ? »

« Je prends note de ta piètre tentative d'humour... Mais ton dernier argument ressemble beaucoup à une tentative peu subtile de manipulation... »

« Tu peux l’interpréter comme tel... Ou le voir comme une chance d'aider Damian à s'intégrer. Pourquoi toi ? Parce que de Jason, Tim ou toi, tu es le plus capable de lui accorder une seconde chance. De voir le bon en lui et de le lui faire découvrir. De faire de l'assassin sociopathe quelqu'un de plus humain... Et puis, de vous trois, tu es celui qu'il considérera le moins comme une menace.»

« C'est pas vraiment l'impression que j'ai eu la dernière fois... »

« C'est parce que Damian n'a pas encore rencontré les deux autres. Tim est avec son équipe à San Francisco. Quant à Jason... Tu sais mieux que moi le problème avec Jason. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que, lorsqu'il aura rencontré les deux zouaves, je serais le dernier sur sa liste de meurtre ? »

« Pour Jason et Tim, je suis leur père... »

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur la pièce. Appuyé contre le dos d'une chaise, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Bruce, Dick se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de baisser la tête. C'était la première fois que Bruce évoquait aussi clairement leurs difficultés à définir leur relation. Enfin, pour Bruce, il n'y avait rien de compliqué. Dick était son fils au même titre de Damian, Jason ou Tim. C'était du côté du jeune Grayson que ça posait problème. Dick aimait Bruce comme son père. Seulement, à ses yeux, Bruce n'était pas son père. Son père était mort dans son cirque cette maudite nuit.

Alors, oui, de ce côté-là, Damian n'avait rien à craindre de lui.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à l'horloge qui était accrochée derrière le bureau de Bruce.

« Je dois y aller si je veux arriver à Blüdhaven avant la nuit... »

« Tu peux dormir au manoir si tu veux. Ta chambre est toujours prête. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« J'aimerais bien mais il faut s'assurer que Jay ne fasse pas trop de bêtises. On se voit samedi pour garder le petit démon ! »

Dick contourna le bureau et alla embrasser Bruce sur la joue. Le regard interrogateur de celui-ci ne reçut pour réponse qu'un clin d’œil et des yeux pétillants de malice.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas mon père mais Alfred, les trois phénomènes et toi restez ma famille. » Disaient-ils.

Après s'être assuré que Dick soit bien parti et qu'il ne reviendrait pas, Bruce se permit un sourire. Celui-ci s'élargit lorsqu'il songea que son aîné, maintenant de son côté, il allait pouvoir annoncer aux deux cadets que leur famille comptait un nouveau membre.


	2. Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Tim regrette d'avoir posé une question...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir ! Ami du néant, dans le vent ! (Ben quoi ? Je me suis senti inspirée...)
> 
> Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ce recueil ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que le premier. 
> 
> Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de commentaire ou de mettre un kudo au premier chapitre, ça fait toujours très plaisir !
> 
> Un bonna pythie lecture à tous !
> 
> AVERTISSEMENT : Si vous ne comprenez pas tout, pas d’inquiétude, c'est normal...  
> \--------------  
> Réponse au comment :
> 
> LittleCheshire (je me suis permise de te répondre ici cette fois-ci parce que je trouve ça plus ordonné de la faire ainsi...) : C'est exactement ça ! Pour tout d'avouer, j'ai eu l'idée de ce texte juste après avoir vu "Son of Batman" ! Tu vas être ravie d'apprendre sur quel couple j'ai centré ce texte-ci...
> 
> Jyana : Merci pour ton comment ! Désolé mais sur ce coup-là, je ne suis pas très fan du Bruce/Dick... Ne t'inquiète pas, la rencontre entre Damian, Tim et Jay est déjà en préparation... Mais je ne sais pas vraiment quand je fais la publier (je poste encore moi vite qu'un escargot unijambiste en fin de vie...). J'espère que celui-ci te plaire autant !
> 
> CompletelyBatty : Merci pour ton comment ! En espérant que la suite de plaise tout autant !

« Vous comptez lui dire quand ? »

Tim se posait la question depuis un petit moment. Non pas que la relation, si étrange soit-elle, qu’entretenaient ses aînés le dérangeait – que du contraire ! Il trouvait cependant dommage qu'ils soient constamment obligés de se cacher de Bruce.

En ce moment, Batman prêtait main forte à Superman qui avait au passage envoyé Connor en stage à Gotham (Objectif : passer trois jours sous le même toit que Red Hood et survivre) et Alfred était parti faire des courses pour le repas du soir. Ne restaient donc plus que les quatre Robin (anciens et actuel) ainsi que Connor. Bref, une occasion en or pour poser la question fatidique.

Même Damian releva la tête, mettant son jeu vidéo sur pause, assez curieux de connaître la réponse des aînés de la fratrie.

Ces derniers étaient installés dans le canapé : Jason simplement assis et Dick allongé à ses côtés, la tête sur les cuisses de son amant. Tous les deux échangèrent un regard amusé.

« L'idée, c'est de ne jamais lui dire. » Ricana Red Hood, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

« Ne jamais lui dire ? Mais il faudra bien qu'il le sache un jour ! »

Nouveau regard complice des amoureux.

« À vrai dire, il le sait déjà... » Avoua le plus vieux.

« Il le sait déjà ? Je pensais que vous ne lui aviez rien dit ! »

« Mais on ne lui a rien dit ! Il l'a deviné tout seul ! Tu sais, il n'a pas eu sa réputation de meilleur détective dans une pochette surprise ! »

« Moi, j'ai une autre question. S'il sait pour vous deux, pourquoi s'embarrasse-t-on à essayer de cacher votre liaison ? »

« Parce, tant qu'il pense qu'on ignore qu'il sait, la situation restera plus ou moins normale. Il sait pour nous, c'est évident. Cependant, il ne veut pas de la discussion qui en découle. Alors il fait comme s'il ne savait pas. Maintenant imaginons qu'on le lui dise. Là, il ne pourra plus ignorer la situation et on sera obligé d'en parler, ce qu'aucun de nous trois ne veux. Donc lui fait semblant de ne pas savoir et nous faisons comme si nous ne savions pas qu'il sait. »

Un silence suivit l'explication de Dick. Juste le temps d'être certain que les trois jeunes aient compris avant que Jason en remette une couche.

« On pourrait aussi bien supposer, connaissant le personnage, qu'il sait qu'on sait qu'il sait. Cependant la situation resterait la même et on ferait quand même comme si de rien n'était. En conclusion, les mots "Bruce, il faut que tu saches un truc... On sort ensemble" ne sortira jamais de nos bouches. Et non, Timmy, tu ne verras pas comment Bat-papa réagit lorsqu'il apprend que l'un de ses oisillons s'éloigne du nid avant que tu annonces ta relation. Néanmoins, soit sûr que si Connor est là, c'est pas sans raison... »  
Nouveau silence, cette fois-ci brisé par le fils de Superman.

« Une dernière petite question... »

« L'aspirine est dans le deuxième tiroir de la cuisine, à gauche. » Lui expliqua Dick, toujours serviable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire ce texte que moi j'ai eu à l'écrire (et que je ne vous aie pas refilé un mal de crâne...). Et que vous me lanciez des bonbons ou des tomates, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte !
> 
> Que la Pythie soit avec vous,
> 
> Nerya


	3. Simplement un enfant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian est une peste, une teigne, un démon. C'est aussi un gamin de douze ans, avec toutes les conséquences qui vont avec...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir !  Ami du néant, dans le vent ! 
> 
> Après des mois de silence radio (désolé, j'ai la mauvaise manie d'attendre des plombes avant de publier. C'est sadique, je sais... Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle je le fais en fait...), je vous propose le troisième chapitre de ce recueil ! Il est un peu plus court et un peu plus sérieux que les précédents mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même !
> 
> Un grand, grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire le texte précédent. Un plus grand encore à ceux qui l'ont commenté ou qui l'ont... kudé ?
> 
> Una bonna pythie lecture à tous !
> 
> Disclaimer : Note personnel : songer à créer un culte à Bob Kane pour avoir imaginé Batman et son univers...  
> \--------------  
> Réponse au comment :
> 
> LittleCheshire : Merci pour ton comment et tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ! Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais même pas en quoi consiste Tumblr (moi et les réseaux sociaux, on n'est pas très copains...)

« Je ne l'aime pas. »

Le ton de Damian était neutre, sans grande émotion. Pourtant, ses mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre. Tim et Alfred, alors qu'ils discutaient joyeusement pendant que le majordome débarrassait la table la seconde d'avant, se turent et se tournèrent vers la cible des regards incendiaires du jeune Robin. Selina Kyle.

Bruce l'avait récemment croisée lors de l'inauguration d'une nouvelle aile du musée des sciences naturelles de Gotham consacrée aux espèces menacées. Depuis, on voyait souvent la jolie brune au manoir. Dîners, visites de courtoisie, chats en détresse, tout prétexte était bon pour l'inviter...

Sa présence avait été facilement acceptée par tous les membres de la famille. D'autant plus que Bruce semblait rayonner depuis que l'ancienne Catwoman était réapparue dans sa vie. Même Jason avait perçu le minuscule changement. La veille, Red Hood avait demandait à Nigthwing quelle maladie avait contracté Bruce pour le voir avec l'ombre d'un sourire esquissé sur le visage.  
Selina ne dérangeait donc personne, à une exception près.

Damian était tout simplement odieux avec elle. Le garçon lui lançait des regards noires dès qu'il le pouvait. Pour le peu qu'il lui adressait la parole, chaque mot, chaque syllabe était prononcée dans le but de couper court à la discussion. Malgré tout les efforts de Selina pour se rapprocher de lui, le fils de Bruce restait polaire, voire parfois même indifférent.

Bruce avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait essayé d'en parler avec son benjamin. En vain. Damian restait campé sur ses positions et n'avait même pas cherché à se justifier. Puis, Alfred était intervenu, Tim était intervenu, Jason était intervenu – à sa façon. Dick avait passé plus d'une heure à lui expliquer que Selina n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais et qu'elle méritait sa chance. Seulement, rien à faire, l'aîné de la fratrie en était sorti bredouille. Comme tout les autres.

Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Robin ou pas, Damian n'en restait pas moins un enfant de douze ans. Et à cet âge, le seul désir des enfants, même inavoué, c'est de voir son père et sa mère ensembles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Alors, bonbons ou tomates ! Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte !
> 
> À la prochaine et que la pythie soit avec vous !  
> Nerya


	4. Le prix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian et Jason parient. Et le prix à gagner ne plait pas beaucoup à Dick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir !   
> Voici (enfin) le quatrième chapitre de ce recueil ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les trois premiers !  
> Un grand merci a tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire les derniers chapitres et un plus grand encore à ceux qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage, que ce soit une review, un followers ou un favori ! Merci aussi à Staffy pour la correction du texte !   
> Cela fait, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaite un bonna pythie lecture !  
> Disclaimer : Note personnel : songer à créer un culte à Bob Kane pour avoir imaginé Batman et son univers...

Outre le fait que plus de la moitié de ses collègues soient des flics corrompus, ce que Dick détestait le plus dans son boulot, c'était perdre son temps à écrire des rapports. D'autant plus que ces derniers n'étaient jamais utilisés puisque ses supérieurs finissaient toujours par les perdre malencontreusement... Malgré tout, il continuait à les rédiger avec application. Il avait travaillé trop dur afin d'intégrer la police de Bludhaven pour être mis à la porte à cause de bouts de papier mal rédigés !

« J'ai gagné ! »

« Putain ! J'y crois pas ! Battu par un gamin de douze ans ! »

La cacophonie engendrée par les cris de joie de Damian et les gémissements de Jason l'arrachèrent à sa corvée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le canapé où deux de ses frères se disputaient une course épique sur console tandis que le dernier, assis au pied du sofa, ne quittait pas des yeux son portable, attendant avec impatience un message. Ce soir, ils étaient les seuls habitants du manoir Wayne. Bruce participait à une soirée pour une quelconque œuvre de charité dont il avait oublié le nom et avait demandé à ses aînés de revenir à Gotham pour surveiller leurs cadets. Évidemment, Tim avait vite protesté, arguant qu'à seize ans il était parfaitement capable de se surveiller seul. Quant à Damian, Dick préférait oublier sa réaction, assez... inattendue pour un gosse de son âge. 

Cependant, malgré les vives protestations de ses petits frères (Jason y compris), le patriarche n'en avait pas démordu et Nigthwing et Red Hood avaient été dans l'obligation de s'octroyer une nuit de congé afin de laisser Dick et Jason faire du baby-sitting. L'aîné de la fratrie soupçonnait même son père adoptif d'avoir planifié cette soirée entre frères depuis un bon bout de temps. 

Le premier Robin s'approcha doucement du reste de la fratrie et s'appuya sur le rebord du canapé, entre les deux rivaux.

« Qui a gagné ? » Demanda-t-il en toute innocence.

« Comme si tu ne savais pas... » Murmura Tim avec un petit sourire, ne quittant pas son écran des yeux.

« Moi évidemment ! » S'exclama Damian, aussi fier qu'un coq. 

« Je n'ai pas joué à fond, histoire de voir de quoi il était capable ! » Se justifia Jason, d'une mauvaise foi évidente. « Maintenant, il va déguster ! »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Dis Grayson, tu voudrais pas être notre arbitre ? Non parce que Drake ne semble pas connaître la définition de ce mot... »

« J'ai plus important à faire que de me mêler de votre compétition stupide... »

« Une compétition ? Quelle compétition ? » S'alarma Dick.

Non, parce-qu'avec ces deux-là, il s'entendait au pire...

« Crois-moi, tu ne préfères pas savoir... » Ricana Tim.

Il y eut bip sonore et le visage de Red Robin s'illumina. Il venait de recevoir le message tant attendu.

« Passe le bonjour à Connor de notre part... » Railla Damian sur un ton mielleux.

« Connor ? C'est qui ça, Connor ? Pas Kent, j'espère... » Intervint Jason, ses instincts de grand frère protecteur reprenant le dessus.

Tim ignora ce dernier mais lança un regard noir au benjamin de la famille. C'était le bon moment pour intervenir et revenir au sujet.

« Donc, vous êtes en compétition ? »

Le deuxième et quatrième robins hochèrent la tête.

« Trois manches. Celui qui en gagne deux remporte le prix. » Expliqua Jason en reprenant soudainement conscience de ses objectifs.

« Et c'est quoi le prix ? »

Les deux rivaux échangèrent un regard complice qui n'inspira aucune confiance à Dick. Ces deux-là étaient en train de fomenter quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire... Rien n'était plus dangereux qu'un Todd et un Wayne sur la même longueur d'onde. Il en avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois fait la désagréable expérience.

« Une surprise... » Lui répondit Damian avec le sourire d'un démon déguisé en ange. « Alors Todd, prêt pour la deuxième partie ? »

Jason hocha la tête et la manche put commencer. Si elle débuta en faveur de Damian, elle tourna bien vite à l'avantage du plus vieux qui la rempota haut la main. La troisième manche s'annonçait serrée. Même Tim se prit au jeu et rangea son téléphone pour ne rien rater du "spectacle".

« Tu lâches Connor ? » Lui demanda Dick tout bas pour ne pas déconcentrer les deux compétiteurs, focalisés sur leur course.

« Il avait autre chose à faire... Et puis, je dois avouer que je suis curieux de connaître le vainqueur... »

« Tes pronostics ? »

Son petit frère réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

« Point de vue technique, ils sont à égalité. Jason a plus d'expérience mais Damian est un stratège... La victoire sera à celui qui aura le plus envie de gagner... »  
« En parlant de ça, tu connais le prix, toi ? »

« Yep ! »

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Un sourire mystérieux fleurit sur les lèvres de Tim et Dick comprit que ce fameux prix n'allait pas lui plaire. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas la possibilité de prolonger son interrogatoire. Jason venait de pousser le cri de la victoire. 

« C'est pas juste ! » Protesta Damian tandis que Jason exécutait une très belle et très ridicule danse de la victoire (que Tim eut d'ailleurs l'excellentissime idée de filmer. Ça pouvait toujours servir...). « Il m'a distrait ! »

« Des excuses, des excuses ! » Chantonna le vainqueur tout sourire. « Mauvais perdant ! »

Si Dick et Tim ne s'y étaient pas mis à deux pour le retenir, le fils de Bruce aurait sans doute sauté à la gorge de son rival et Jason serait (encore) mort dans d'atroces souffrances. 

« Jay, si tu tiens à tes fesses, la ferme ! »

« Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser gagner ! L’enjeu était bien trop important ! »

« Bon sang ! L'un de vous pourrait-il enfin m'expliquer de quoi il s'agit ? »

Damian et Jason se calmèrent sur le champ tandis que Tim ricana de plus belle. 

« Votre problème, les gars ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour lui annoncer ! »

« Annoncer quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore trafiqué ? »

« C'est Todd qui en a eu l'idée ! Moi, je voulais juste te préserver ! »

Le préserver ? Oh que ça sentait mauvais...

« C'est ça ! J'ai peut-être trouvé cette idée très alléchante – ça, je ne le nie pas – mais elle ne venait pas de moi au départ ! »

Une idée alléchante ? Du point de vue de Jay ? Au bordel...

« Vous n'avez quand même pas osé ? » Demanda Dick qui regrettait soudainement ses rapports.

« Oh que si ! Ils ont osé ! » Rit Tim. « Ils t'ont mis en jeu ! »

Il y eut un nouveau bip.

« Bah ! Relativise ! Au moins, tu vas pouvoir passer une semaine avec Jason sans vous faire emmerder par Damian ! Si tu savais ta chance ! » Tenta de le réconforter Red Robin en vérifiant ses messages. « Connor est à nouveau libre... Super ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Alors, avez-vous aimé ? Détesté ? Bonbons ou tomates ? Dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte !  
> Bisous et que la Pythie soit avec vous !  
> Nerya


End file.
